


Unknown Rites

by InsaneMagician



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/F, Kryptonian Culture, Supergirl — Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMagician/pseuds/InsaneMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain customs in Krypton, after the marriage computer was destroyed, to establish compatibility among themselves. Unwittingly, Kara triggers each of these customs with Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Rites

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own . . . basically, these customs were made with the aid of Rtarara, so that's about it in the ownership.

Kara had, honest to Rao, no _idea_ how it had happened. The one who had her heart, was the one and only James Olsen. 'Ka-pow' was _definitely_ the only way she could describe it, and it was how Winn had, which made it sad. So once again, how had it happened?

She was there, right in bed, after hours of _making **love**_ to the last person on the planet she would expect. Not because the person in question was a woman, older than her and her boss, but because she had never considered Cat Grant into the equation.

"Kara . . . ." The older blonde whispered, exhaling as she burrowed deeper into her warmth. "Hmmmm."

It was clear that she was trying to wake, but due to Kara's superhuman stamina, the woman was completely exhausted and sore, in all the right places; the thought made the alien smug and grin. Their union made them equals before Rao, so any strength, speed, and anything else that could be potentially dangerous for her . . . mate? She couldn't make up her mind for the word, specially since everything had been nothing more than an accident. Before Rao and Yuda, all her powers vanished if it endangered her lover, and enhanced when she was in danger.

It all began with her favorite treat in the whole galaxy, her mother's pecan and chocolate pie.

* * *

"What's that smell?" Cat inquired the next day during lunch; after having dealt with Livewire during Thanksgiving, after Winn had fished and finished the second-to-last slice of the three he had been given. "Keira, get me whatever it is."

For once, it was the easiest request she had been given. She placed her boss' Lettuce Wrap on her desk and proceeded to disappear to look for Winn's last slice, promising him to bring him another.

"Keira, where did you get this?" She asked, looking at the last slice that had been brought quickly.

"Oh, it's my foster mom's chocolate and pecan pie," she smiled, "I had a Friendsgiving and, it had been ruined due to family problem. I'm sure you remembers those, I spoke to you about them in length . . . . I brought some to Winn after the evening was ruined and he had remained to witness it.

"Anyway, that's my favorite food in the whole galaxy," Cat rolled her eyes at the obvious exaggeration.

"Well, this is clearly all too much for me only, but I _do_ want to try out this, delicious smelling, chocolate and pecan pie." She thought things through, cut the pie in half and the roll too. "Half for Carter, and this half, for you."

"Oh, thank you Miss Grant —"

"Sit and finish it with me."

Kara ended up sharing an unusual meal.

* * *

"By Rao," she sighed softly; what was it about the shared meal that brought her Father God to mind?

"Rao?" Cat heard her, and their eyes quickly met. "Really Keira, did you convert to an Egyptian pagan religion? Or do you think the God of the Sun should be named Rao and not Ra?

"What's next Keira, a Goddess of the Moon?"

"Maybe?

"Well then, what's _Her_ name?"

"Yuda." Why she said that, was beyond her. And it wasn't like any kryptonian still believed in Yuda, but it was part of the stories her mother told her, before she grew up into more interesting themes and subjects, but she kept that piece of forgotten kryptonian lore with her. "Whom do you believe in?"

"Myself." At the confused look, Cat turned pensive, she had the last bit of lettuce roll to finish, and she took her time deliberately. "I believe we have the power to make what we want of ourselves. God is an excuse for failure.

"So why the sun?"

"The source of all life, else there would be no plants, and every life force would be carnivore," she gestured to the lettuce wrap, "and veggies are clearly a must. Provides us with warmth, provides the Earth with the right amount of light, the kind of rays necessary to ensure food grows, vitamin D for us."

She shrugged, not sure how else to explain.

"You just listed all the attributes as to why we need the sun," a dry remark, "should we all turn to scientists?"

"What kind of reason would I have for having my faith in a faceless _god_ who punishes with guilt or forgives with pain?" She countered, shrugging. "Rao is the source of life, I'm simply thankful for having it. Besides, my adoptive family are all scientists; had to end up picking something from them, right?"

"Hmm, by that account, Rao sounds like a worthy god."

"He tends to push his people to their best," the way Kara said it, sounded like a tease, and it made the older woman smirk.

"Oh? Now you see why I believe in myself," the banter brought a joyous laughter to spill, stunning the speaker. "Guess we all need to believe in someone taking care of us, and I think Rao might be the one."

They were quiet for a while. Kara didn't dare to leave her place, since she hadn't been dismissed and something told her the older woman wouldn't appreciate her leaving either. Cat took a bite of the pie, closed her eyes and moaned softly at the taste, relishing in a second bite. Watching with tormented eyes, she pushed it away and towards the young blonde sitting across from her. Who had to swallow and consciously work on not blushing.

"You didn't like it?" The question ended with a slightly higher pitch and she winced at the noise.

"Oh, I thought my moan had made that clear," Cat cleared her throat, her voice had lowered an octave. "I can see why it got such a high rating from you. But I only like to indulge in my M&Ms, and I doubt I can get this pie as a steady supply, or that it would do me any good."

Kara took a deep breath before she tried to offer it, when it was her foster mother the one who made it. Instead, she took the pieces that had been left, feeling as though it would be criminal to allow those pieces to go to waste. Carter's slice was, of course, already saved. They resumed work.

* * *

Kara couldn't help the feeling that something was simply _off_ about her. Her sense of smell became more acute than usual and she felt queasy besides Winn. It became worse when James came near her; his smell was completely intoxicating in a completely revolting way. She didn't like it but she wanted to keep it and, somehow, threatened the stability of . . . she knew not, but she didn't want to lose the other one. Lucy came by and suddenly, it made everything better, made James feel less threatening and enticing. Winn still smelled the same; she unconsciously scrunched her nose whenever he was near.

Cat called a meeting before the day ended. When she entered, Kara stiffened. Cat smelled of something sweet and citric, a mouthwatering scent that threatened to make her lose composure and bite, lick, or suck the skin. She began approaching the woman when the rest began entering, but every smell paled in comparison. Kara still approached her boss, yet only when those amber eyes met hers, did she finally stop her advances. And not even James Olsen, the Man of Steel's best friend, could entice her away. She barely managed to keep a professional face, and her hands busy taking notes. Useless notes.

"Keira, stay," Cat said once things had concluded, not that Kara had even noticed. Once everyone had left, following instructions of closing the doors, did their eyes meet again. "Are you wearing perfume?"

"Huh?"

Amber eyes rolled; "I expect a modicum of eloquence when speaking," the older woman rebuked. "It's a good scent for you, fits you quite well. You just need to improve on your hair-care."

Another brief silent spell before Cat motioned for her assistant to sit and turned around, coming back with a game of _Settlers of Catan_. Without exchanging a word, they began playing. This version was the original strategic-based role-play game, with a heavy emphasis on strategy than role play. They had an enjoyable time, measuring against one another in an effort to display their mind's workings more than winning. Interesting enough, it was a magnificent tie, since after five moves they couldn't make a difference or gain an inch.

It turned Kara on.

"I must say, you were lucky in a few instances, which gave you and edge," Cat nodded, "you were, however, capable of keeping that advantage."

"Well, I do enjoy playing as a team towards a goal, than one on one," she confessed, earning an arched eyebrow.

"Yes well, Carter was right, you _are_ almost as good as me," the older woman smirked, then turned to stand and moved towards her desk, with certain blonde trailing behind like a golden retriever. "Speaking of, Carter made these for him, you and I."

Kara was shown a beautiful, braided bracelet, an intrinsic design, very beautiful with some gems, stones and crystals woven within. Strands of red, blue, ochre and forest green, with white and black spun among. There were two, and the alien could tell Carter already had his on.

"Let me help you," the one she had been contemplating she began to tie it around Cat's wrist. "Before Rao, we are equal. By Yuda, we are one."

Kara was surprised by the words leaving her mouth, and froze. The human smiled softly, looking at her left wrist before returning the favor, tying the remaining one around the young blonde's right wrist. Not really sure why, she echoed the words back.

"Before Rao, we are equal." She looked into wide blue eyes. "By Yuda, we are one."

_You may kiss the bride._

The words rang in Kara's mind, and she couldn't help but do it. Holding the tender and fragile human face within her hands, she gave her a tender, soft and gentle kiss. Soon, it deepened, but there was no passion, just tender and sweet love at being together, _finally_. As though there was never meant to be anyone else.

Suddenly, everything made sense. Exchanging their favorite meal, the way scent changed afterwards, revealing those with whom she had an affinity but also showing with whom she had exchanged the meal with and if they were fully compatible. Lastly, a measure of their intellectual compatibility, which had been easily done with _Settlers of Catan_ ; the game showed their willingness to compromise and how they could interact with each other, and the result was a level of compatibility that Kara wasn't surprised to find, but amazed to see. Finally, tying the bracelets and speaking the sacred vows.

Kara Zor-El was married to Cat Grant by kryptonian law, and there was no concept of divorce.

So she flew them out and, after learning where Cat lived, took them there. Maybe Cat had yet to realize the truth, maybe she heard the words herself, but she didn't care about anything other than kissing. Ever since the beginning of their game, everyone had left, not passing out on the chance of an early weekend. The CEO was focused only on those lips, drinking from them, and they spent the night solidifying their love and vows before Yuda.

* * *

"Mom!!" Carter arrived, but Cat was too passed out to notice, and Kara didn't feel it would be right to hide or leave the older woman alone. So when the boy opened the door, she was sitting with her lover over her. "Kara?

"Oh she gave you the bracelet!!" He exclaimed, noticing her wrist and bounding happily. "Have you guys been dating, or from where you are from they don't have a three-dates-rule?

"Wait! This isn't going to be a one-night stand, will it?!" He inquired with a frown.

"No!! Oh no, Carter, not by a _long_ shot," she swallowed. "I cannot speak for your mom but I, I cannot have anyone else after your mother."

"Oh good," Cat muttered yawning. "I don't make such shows in front of my son. I know we are bound my something stronger, something unknown, something you have to fully explain.

"Carter, please give us some time, I'll make you breakfast," his mother promised with a sweet smile. "You can tell me how was the night at your father's."

"Okay mom, good to see you Kara, hope you stay," he answered with a smile, leaving with a pep on his walk.

Once the door was closed, the alien felt the ravishing lips on her own.

"Kara Danvers, Supergirl, you have a lot of explaining to do," Cat whispered fiercely. "But as long as you're mine, you can take as long as you like.

"For now, come along, we are married and I plan to make you breakfast as well. We have to make a thirteen year old happy with our love."

Kara just smiled; she finally felt home.


End file.
